1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for carrying out a measurement on a claw coupling comprising two coupling halves, each having claws which engage in the claws of the other coupling half. The invention further relates to a device for carrying out a measurement on a claw coupling comprising two coupling halves, each having claws which engage in the claws of the other coupling half.
2. The Prior Art
Claw couplings of this type are known and are sold for example by KTR Kupplungstechnik GmbH, Rodder Damm 170, 48432 Rheine, Germany under the trade name Rotex and are described, for example, in the complete 2004 catalogue of the company KTR on pages 17 ff. The claw couplings of this type generally have a ring gear or sprocket made of an elastomer material whose teeth are arranged between the intermeshing claws and allow a certain twistability of the coupling halves with respect to one another. Instead of a ring gear, individual tooth elements and double tooth elements can also be inserted.